


So Much For That

by neosaiyanangel



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Untitled Goose Game (Video Game)
Genre: Character Had A Plan (It Did Not Include A Goose), Gen, Goose Derails The Canon Subplot Writer Hates The Most, Goose is the Cause of Every Single Minor Inconvenience That Day, Magic Should Be Able To Stop This Goose Rampage And Yet We Are Powerless, One character adopts the Goose and doesn't notice as it tortures everyone else, Ship Sinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 17:50:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21103532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neosaiyanangel/pseuds/neosaiyanangel
Summary: Everything was perfect until IT showed up.





	So Much For That

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wiccy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wiccy/gifts).

Anakin sighed. This moment was perfect. The scenery—a yellow flowered wonderland—was the perfect backdrop to this. He looked to his left, to where Padme was sitting and watching the flowers as they shifted in the breeze. _ She _ was perfect.

It was all perfect.

“HONK!”

Except for _ it._

It was some type of avian beast, with a long neck, odd gait, and strong wings. When they had first laid everything out the accursed thing had waddled over and immediately attached itself to Padme’s side. It seemed to like her quite a bit, which was unsurprising. What _ did _ surprise him was how much the goose hated him. He couldn’t get within a foot of Padme without it hissing and honking at him, looking ready for a battle.

And now it was sitting between them. A romantic picnic, just the two of them, and it was crashed by a bird.

“Anakin? What’s wrong?” She seemed concerned, but she was so busy petting that _ beast _ that he couldn’t take it as it was.

“_Must _ you encourage it?” he said irritably, looking between her hand and the beast.

“Why are you so upset?” Padme said, still petting the creature.

Anakin made to grab her hand. “I—”

“HOOOONK!” Anakin found himself being beaten back by the furious beatings of the bird’s wings against his face. It felt like getting punched!

That was _ enough!_

He held his hand out in front of him and made to Force choke the beast.

A moment passed.

Then the creature pecked at him for all it was worth.

“Agh!” As Anakin tried to defend himself by covering his face with his arms and hands, he boggled at the idea that the bird was immune to the Force.

“Anakin!” The shock in Padme’s voice was disheartening and a curiosity. “I cannot _ believe _ you! Trying to hurt this poor creature? Have you no heart?”

“This beast is ruining our lunch!” Anakin protested, subtly trying with the Force to shove the creature away.

Nothing happened.

“And that justifies animal cruelty?” Her voice was shaking as she said, “I thought I knew you, Anakin. But apparently you’re more a brute than I thought.”

She then jumped up and hurried away angrily.

“Padme…!” He protested and made to get up to follow.

Only to find himself in the dirt as the creature beat at him with its wings again.

Anakin laid there for a moment, wondering where it had gone wrong. The bird sat there, simply watching him.

“Thanks a lot,” he settled on saying to the beast.

“HONK!”


End file.
